Day at the mall
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Yami is forced to take his younger brother, Yugi, with him to the mall if he wants to go. Yami goes to hang out with his friends and finds out Yugi's a chick magnet!


I got this idea while Christmas shopping at the mall. I don't own YGO. Review!

Yami dragged his younger brother through the mall searching for his friends. Yami and his friends planned to meet up at the mall after school; but Yami was forced to take his younger brother, Yugi, with him. His brother was only 3 years of age. He didn't mind, but he wanted to be alone. He held Yugi's hand tighter before weaving his way through the crowds of people. He spotted his friend, Joey, talking to his other friends, Bakura and Marik. Joey spotted him before waving at him. Yami waved back before walking towards them. Marik and Bakura snickered at sight of Yugi. "You had to bring your brother?" Bakura asked. Yami rolled his eyes. "Grandpa said I had to if I wanted to leave" Yami answered shrugging. He picked Yugi up and placed his on a bench next to him. He kept a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Marik slapped him on the back. "Nice going Yami. Having fun dragging your brother around?" he asked smirking. Yami glared at him. "Yeah. Its loads of fun, Marik" he replied sarcastically. Yugi stuck his little chubby fingers out signaling that he wanted to be picked up. "Upie, Yams. Upie!" Yugi mumbled jumping on the bench.

Yami rolled his eyes and picked Yugi up. He loved his brother, he really did, but that didn't mean he had to be with him 24/7. "Aw…Yami has to watch over his little bro" Marik commented speaking in a little voice. Yami scowled at him. "Yams?" Bakura asked raising a brow. "Don't ask…" Yami replied. "Well, nice going Yami babysitting your little bro. I gotta meet up with Tristan so I'll see yah later" Joey stated before walking away. Yami waved bye before turning towards Marik and Bakura. "If you say anything about this, I'll rip your eyes out. Both of you" he threatened. They only nodded before smirking.

"Whatever. So where we going?" Marik asked. Bakura and Yami shrugged. "Don't know. We could go hang with Tristan and Joey?" he suggested. The two shook their heads. Suddenly, squealing was heard from behind them. They turned to find a group of girls. They were all looking at Yugi, who at the moment was too distracted looking at a vending machine. The girls walked over holding multiple bags, probably full of clothing and make up. "He's adorable! Is he your brother?" one of the girls asked. Yami recognized it to be Tea Gardner. She went to his school. Tea was one of the popular girls. Almost every boy had a crush on her, only a few go to go out with her. He nodded. "He's so cute! Can I hold him?" she asked. Yami handed Yugi over to her. Marik and Bakura were standing there with their mouths open. "Is that… Tea Gardner?" Marik asked pointing. "Yeah…I think it is…" Bakura replied staring at them huddle around Yugi.

An idea formed in Yami's head. He could use Yugi to get the girls. He knew Marik and Bakura liked Tea, which he didn't know why, so this will work out great. He didn't think she was that pretty. "Oh my god he's so cute! I just want to squeeze him to death!" one girl exclaimed. Yugi just watched confused. What were they doing? Why was he being huddled around by girls? Where's Yams? Why isn't Yams helping him? Yugi felt tears in his eyes. He then caught Yams standing off to the side watching the girls huddle around him. Next to him were two drooling boys.

Yugi was suddenly picked up and brought back to his brother. Yugi instinctively wrapped his little chubby arms around Yami's neck for some sort of protection from the girls. He laid his head on Yami's shoulder. (A/N: Aww! I thought that was adorable!) "He's the cutest little thing ever!" a girl declared. Yami smiled, not because of her compliment but because Marik and Bakura were practically drooling over her. She gave a smile before kissing Yugi on the cheek and leaving with her friends. Yami moved Yugi so he could look him in the eye. "Well Yugi, it seems you're a chick magnet" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's official. Your little bro is a chick magnet, Yami. We got to use him more often" Marik spoke with a devious smirk. "Let's go tell Joey" Bakura announced. The three traveled towards the food court. They knew Joey and Tristan are most likely to be there. They were correct. They found them over by a buffet stuffing their faces. "Oh, hey guys! Da food's great!" Joey called. "Hey, guess what?" Marik asked. "Wha?" Joey replied. Marik smirked. "We just talked to Tea" he answered. Tristan then turned around. "You did what?" he asked. Bakura hit him over the head. "No you idiot. Yami's little bro is a chick magnet" Bakura corrected. Marik rubbed the spot where Bakura had hit him. "…You could've at least let me have my fun, Bakura…" Marik complained.

"Anyway, she saw him and went crazy" Yami commented. Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi. "Then we gotta use him more often" Tristan exclaimed. Suddenly, more squeals. They turned to find Mai Valentine. Mai was also popular and friends with Tea. She was surrounded by more girls from their school. Joey and Tristan's faces fell. It can't be possible. "Aww! He's so cute! Can I hold him?" she asked. Yami handed Yugi over to her. Bakura, Marik, and Yami smirked, knowing Tristan and Joey's faces. The girls huddled around him once again.

"Dude…I hate to say this….but can we borrow your brother?" Tristan asked. Yami shook his head. "Nope. Grandpa will kill me if I let Yugi out of my sight" Yami replied. Tristan frowned. Mai handed Yugi back. "You have the cutest brother ever" she commented before walking away. "...I might have to kidnap your brother sometime Yami…" Joey stated. Yami hoisted Yugi higher up on his shoulder. "What do you think, Yugi? Should we use you to get girls?" Yami asked. Yugi mumbled incoherent words before facing Yami. "I hungry Yams" Yugi announced. Yami sighed. "I'll buy some chips…" he muttered before taking out some money. Yami bought a bag of Lays sour cream and onion chips before giving a couple to Yugi. Yugi shoved them in his mouth before chewing them. His chubby hands then got all greasy and sticky. Yami took him to the bathroom to wash up.

Yami placed Yugi on the sink before turning on the faucet. He rolled Yugi's sleeves up before sticking his little hands in the running water. "Yams?" Yugi asked. "Yes Yugi?" Yami replied. "What were all dose gurls doing?" Yugi asked. "The girls? They just thought you were cute is all" Yami answered drying Yugi's hands. Yami placed a gentle kiss on the top of Yugi's head. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Why? They thought you had a cute face" Yami replied picking Yugi up. "Do you fink I'm cute Yams?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled. "Of course your cute, Yugi" he responded. Yami pushed the door opened and walked back to his friends. "You have a very cute face" Yami added.

They hung out for the remainder of the day before Yami had to take Yugi home. "Grandpa? I'm home!" Yami called. An old man shuffled out from the back. He wore a smile on his face. "That's good. I was starting to think you were going to sleep at the mall" Solomon commented. "I'm taking Yugi to bed" Yami announced before walking up the stairs. Yami walked into Yugi's bedroom before dressing him in his pajamas, a shirt and pants. "Yams, can I seep wid you?" Yugi asked. Rain started to patter against the window. A crack of lightening followed it. Yugi whimpered before a lonely tear left his eye. Yami sighed and picked Yugi up. "Of course Yugi" he noted before taking Yugi in his room. Yami got dressed in his pajamas, a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, before crawling into bed. Yugi huddled at his side enjoying the warmth he was receiving. His eyes fluttered close before his mind drifted off to sleep. Yami smiled at him before kissing him on the forehead and laid his head back. Maybe he should take Yugi to the mall more often. Yeah, he'll do that. It was a hell of a lot of fun. He felt Yugi snuggle deeper into his side before he stopped moving completely. Yami smiled again. Maybe his grandpa was right about taking Yugi with him. He pulled Yugi onto his chest before closing his eyes and listening to the rain patter against his window.

Aww! I just thought 3 year old Yugi would be adorable. Review please!


End file.
